Love U, My Brother
by AegyaCrackCouple'SJ
Summary: Adik kakak yang saling mencintai. Tanpa disadari menyakiti pihak-pihak yang dekat dengan mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Akankah keduanya bersatu hingga akhir kisah ini? / Pairing : ChulSung, KangTeuk, slight! ChuLli (HeechulxSulli), WonSung


Tampak seorang namja manis dengan balutan tuxedo hitam menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Mata sipitnya menatap kosong kedepan. Lebih tepatnya kealtar dimana ada seorang namja dan yeoja yang sedang mengucapkan janji suci. Mata sipitnya tampak sembab tetapi dia tidak menangis. Entah karena tidak bisa atau memang dia tidak ingin. Namja tampan disampingnya hanya diam sambil merangkul bahu namja manis tersebut. Sesekali tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut bahu si namja manis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Siwonnie. Gomawo!" Ucapnya lirih.

Namja yang dipanggil Siwonnie hanya tersenyum tetapi tidak menghentikan tangannya untuk mengelus bahu si namja manis.

"Apa ini karmaku, Siwonnie?" Tanya si namja manis lirih. Matanya masih menatap kealtar dimana pasangan yang sudah sah menjadi suami istri itu berciuman.

"Ani, Yesungie. Ini bukan karmamu atau apa pun namanya. Tetapi mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua." Jawab Siwon lembut. Yesung, si namja manis, hanya diam mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Saranghae, Heechul hyung!" Ucap Yesung lirih.

* * *

Title : Love U,My Brother

Chapter : 1 (Oneshoot)

Author : AegyaCrackCouple'SJ

Genre : Romance, Angst, Family

Main Cast : Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Siwon, Donghae, Sulli

Pairing : ChulSung, KangTeuk, slight! ChuLli (HeechulxSulli), WonSung.

Rating : MM (Mungkin Membingungkan) XD

Disclaimer : All cast is not mine but I hope Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung is mine. But this story is mine.

Warning : Gaje, Typo's everywhere, Crack pair so if u don't like u can clik (X), BL, Alur Flashback, Shounan-Ai

Summary : Adik kakak yang saling mencintai. Tanpa disadari menyakiti pihak-pihak yang dekat dengan mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Akankah keduanya bersatu hingga akhir kisah ini?

* * *

"Heechul hyung, irreona!" Ucap seorang namja mungil. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menarik sebuah selimut.

"Ani. Ini masih pagi, Yesungie. Biarkan hyung tidur 5 menit lagi." Balas namja yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut.

"Ani, hyung. Kita akan telat. Jadi cepat bangun atau-"

CUP

"Atau apa?" Ucap Heechul setelah mengecup sekilas bibir namja mungil yang tadi berteriak.

Sedangkan si namja mungil atau lebih tepatnya Yesung langsung terdiam. Tanpa bisa dicegah wajahnya memerah sempurna saat sadar apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh namja yang tadi sedang dia bangunkan. Mata sipitnya menatap Heechul tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" Ucap Yesung pelan.

"Wae?" Tanya Heechul pelan.

Yesung menggeleng tetapi dia tersenyum manis. "Karna hyung sudah bangun jadi cepatlah mandi karna kalau tidak aku akan telat, hyungie." Ucap Yesung manja.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Bukankah hari ini kau libur." Tanya Heechul sambil bangun dari ranjangnya. Merenggangkan badan dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku harus ke sekolah karna aku ditunjuk menjadi panitia untuk acara kesenian yang diadakan 2 bulan lagi." Balas Yesung sambil merapikan ranjang Heechul.

"Arraseo. 15 menit lagi hyung siap. Kau juga bersiaplah." Balas Heechul sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Yesung mengangguk dan setelahnya dia mengambil baju milik Heechul dan meletakkan di ranjang. Setelahnya dia menuju pintu untuk keluar.

"Ah, Yesungie?" Panggil Heechul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Ne?" Yesung yang menyentuh kenop pintu langsung menoleh dan menatap Heechul.

"Saranghae." Ucap Heechul lembut dan menatapnya hangat.

"Nado saranghae, hyungie." Balas Yesung dengan senyum manis.

Setelahnya mereka menyelesaikan kegiatan masing-masing. Heechul dengan kegiatan mandinya dan Yesung yang bersiap-siap di kamarnya.

15 menit kemudian, Heechul keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tangannya yang memegang handuk mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Bibirnya tersenyum saat menangkap setelan kemeja, jas, dan celana hitam serta dasi terletak rapi di atas ranjang.

"Dia itu sudah seperti istriku saja." Bibirnya tersenyum. Tetapi sedetik itu juga senyumnya menghilang dan tatapannya menyendu. Tetapi mengingat waktu yang semakin menyempit, dia langsung buru-buru mengenakan kemeja dan celana tersebut.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Yesung yang baru saja memasuki kamar Heechul.

"Sebentar lagi." Ucap Heechul.

Yesung berdecak kesal saat dilihatnya Heechul masih sibuk dengan dasi hitamnya. Hyungnya itu tampak tampan dengan celana kain hitam dan kemeja merah dengan aksen hitam. Yesung melangkah mendekati Heechul dan berdiri tepat didepannya. Tangan mungilnya langsung menyingkirkan tangan Heechul dan mulai mengerjakan dasi Heecul. Heechul tersenyum saat dia menatap wajah serius Yesung.

"Selesai!" Ucap Yesung ceria setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Heechul langsung mencium Yesung tepat dibibirnya. Awalnya hanya kecupan tetapi Heechul yang sudah keburu nafsu langsung melumat bibir mungil Yesung. Yesung yang awalnya kaget langsung membalas Heechul. Heechul menjilati bibir Yesung untuk meminta ijin. Yesung yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Heechul menjelajahi isi mulut Yesung. Yesung mencengkram kemeja depan Heechul sementara Heechul merangkul pinggang Yesung.

Setelah hampir 2 menit, mereka memisahkan tautan bibir. Tampak wajah Yesung yang memerah dan Heechul yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Heechul mengusap bibir Yesung dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Saranghae." Ucap Heechul lembut.

"Nado saranghae, hyung." Balas Yesung.

Setelahnya keduanya bersiap untuk turun kelantai bawah. Heechul yang sudah rapi langsung menggandeng Yesung keluar kamarnya untuk sarapan pagi. Keduanya tersenyum saat melihat sudah ada yang mengisi meja makan.

"Pagi eomma, appa." Ucap Yesung dan Heechul.

"Pagi juga sayang." Balas sang yeoja, atau Nyonya Kim saat melihat 2 anaknya duduk di kursi kosong yang tersedia.

Anak? Yups. Heechul dan Yesung adalah 2 saudara. Bukan. Bukan angkat tetapi kandung. Ya, kandung. Keduanya mempunyai hubungan saudara dan menjalin hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Terlarang? Tentu saja mereka tahu. Dosa? Apalagi. Mereka sangat tahu kalau mereka berdua berdosa. Sangat berdosa. Terlebih kedua orang tua mereka tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Takut? Selama mereka bersama, tidak ada yang mereka takuti. Malu? Mereka sudah membuang hal itu sejak pertama kali mereka berhubungan.

"Yesungie, bukankah pagi ini kau tidak ada kuliah. Kenapa rapi sekali?" Tanya Tuan Kim sambil menatap Yesung yang sedang menikmati segelas susunya.

"Kau ini, sudah besar masih saja berantakan saat minum susu." Ucap Heechul sambil mengusap pelan bibir Yesung.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hanya tertawa melihat perhatian Heechul. Sementara Yesung menunduk malu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sedangkan Heechul tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Yesung. Kedua orang mereka tidak curiga karna mereka tahu bahwa Heechul sangat menyayangi Yesung. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Setelah yakin bahwa wajahnya sudah tidak memerah, Yesung menatap appanya. "Memang,appa. Tetapi Yesungie menjadi panitia untuk acara yang akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi." Ucap Yesung.

"Acara apa?" Tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Ehm, kata Siwonnie acara seni, eomma." Jawab Yesung sambil memandang Nyonya Kim.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati selama disana, ne." Ucap Tuan Kim.

"Ne!" Balas Yesung ceria.

Mobil Heechul baru saja sampai di depan gerbang Universitas Seoul. Yesung langsung mengambil ranselnya dan bersiap membuka pintu mobil Heechul tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Heechul.

"Wae, hyung?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Heechul.

Tanpa diduga Heechul langsung mencium Yesung. Yesung yang tidak siap hanya pasrah. Beruntung kaca mobil Heechul gelap jadi mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Heechul masih mengklaim bibir Yesung hingga tepukan halus dibahunya menghentikan kegiatannya. Heechul menatap wajah Yesung yang memerah dan bibir yang hampir bengkak.

"Sudah hyung, apa kau belum puas dengan yang tadi eoh?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengusap bibirnya.

Heechul terkikik melihat wajah cemberut Yesung. Setelahnya dia mengambil tisu untuk mengelap bibir Yesung.

"Mianhae, baby. Itu karna wajahmu yang manis dan cantik." Gombal Heechul. Yesung memukul lengan Heechul dan tersenyum.

"Jja, bekerjalah dengan baik, hyung. Walaupun kau atasan tetapi setidaknya kau harus memberikan contoh yang baik pada bawahanmu, arra?" Ucap Yesung sambil merapikan jas Heechul.

"Ne!" Balas Heechul sambil mengacak rambut Yesung.

Setelahnya Yesung keluar dan menemukan Siwon yang menunggunya di dekat pintu gerbang universitas. Yesung melambai dan kembali menatap Heechul.

"Hyung, aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah selesai." Ucap Yesung.

"Apa perlu nanti hyung jemput, baby?" Tanya Heechul sambil melambai pada Siwon dari mobil.

"Ani. Mungkin nanti aku akan pulang bersama Siwon." Balas Yesung.

"Arra." Heechul tidak perlu cemburu pada Siwon karna dia tahu bahwa Siwon hanya menyayangi Yesung seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

Setelahnya Heechul meninggalkan Seoul Universitas karna dia sudah hampir telat. Yesung langsung melangkah mendekati Siwon yang tampak tampan hari ini. Siwon mengenakan kaos berwarna putih yang dilapisi kemeja berwarna merah dan celana jeans putih dan sepatu kets.

Yesung sendiri memakai kaos berwarna putih dan celana jeans hitam serta kets hitam. Keduanya tampak cocok jika bersanding tetapi bukankah Siwon hanya menyayangi Yesung sebagai dongsaeng? Jadi Siwon hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah para mahasiswi yang menatap kagum keduanya.

"Heechul hyung sudah berangkat?" Tanya Siwon saat Yesung mendekat.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak lihat tadi dia sangat terburu-buru?" Tanya Yesung.

Keduanya melangkah menuju gedung universitas karna mereka harus berkumpul di hall untuk mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai acara seni yang akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi.

"Lalu apa nanti Heechul hyung menjemput?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ani. Tadi aku sudah bilang akan pulang bersamamu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ani. Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Balas Siwon.

"Gomawo Siwonnie!" Ucap Yesung. Siwon hanya tersenyum.

Keduanya sudah sampai dan langsung mencari tempat duduk. Tetapi keduanya tidak menemukan bangku yang berdekatan dalam kondisi kosong. Yesung tidak bisa jauh dari Siwon jika mereka berada di universitas. Pengecualian jika mereka dikelas. Karna mereka berdua di fakultas yang berbeda.

"Yesungie, Siwon-ah!" Panggil seseorang. Siwon menemukan seseorang yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Kajja!" Ajak Siwon sambil menarik Yesung untuk menuju orang yang tadi memanggil keduanya.

"Kangin-ah!" Ucap Yesung saat melihat namja didepannya.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua akan bersama jadi aku menjaga kursi ini untuk kalian." Ucap Kangin sambil memindahkan tas dan jaket miliknya.

"Gomawo!" Balas Siwon. Setelahnya mereka duduk dengan Yesung yang berada di tengah.

"Mana Leeteuk hyung?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Kangin.

"Dia sedang-"

"Terima kasih karna kalian sudah mau menempatkan waktu untuk datang kekampus di saat libur seperti ini." Ucapan Kangin terputus saat mendengar sebuah suara dari arah panggung. Ketiganya menoleh dan menemukan-

"Leeteuk hyung!" Panggil Yesung keras.

Semua yang ada di hall itu langsung menatap kearah Yesung karna suasana yang tadi sangat hening saat Leeteuk muncul. Leeteuk sendiri menatap Yesung lembut dan tersenyum.

"Ne, Yesungie?" Balas Leeteuk lembut.

Siwon langsung menutup mulut Yesung dan menoleh kearah orang dan tersenyum sambil menunduk minta maaf. Kangin sendiri menggeleng melihat tingkah Yesung. Sementara para dosen dan staf hanya tertawa melihat Yesung yang sedang menunduk. Mereka semua mengerti bagaimana hubungan Leeteuk dan Yesung.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kalian tahu, kalian semua dikumpulkan disini karna universitas ini akan melaksanakan kegiatan seni yang akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi dan kalian adalah panitia acara yang terlibat didalamnya." Ucap Leeteuk.

Yesung yang tadinya menunduk langsung menatap Leeteuk. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Leeteuk yang sedang berbicara mengenai kegiatan seni yang akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi.

"Apa Leeteuk hyung menjadi ketua panitia lagi?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Kangin.

"Hem, Kepala Yayasan meminta Leeteuk hyung untuk menjadi ketua panitia. Dan Leeteuk hyung sendiri yang memilih panitianya." Balas Kangin.

Yesung langsung mengangguk mengerti. Pantas saja tadi suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening saat Leeteuk muncul. Leeteuk terkenal di Seoul Universitas sebagai mahasiswa yang sangat berhasil jika sudah menjadi ketua pelaksana. Maka dari itu, setiap ada acara di universitas ini, Leeteuk pasti ditunjuk menjadi ketua pelaksana.

* * *

Heechul baru saja selesai mendatangi berkas terakhir saat pintunya terbuka dan matanya menemukan sosok yeoja yang cantik berdiri dengan sebuah cangkir ditangannya.

"Oppa?" Panggilnya sambil melangkah mendekati Heechul.

"Sulli-ah, wae?" Tanya Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Sulli, yeoja cantik tadi, hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan cangkir ditangannya di meja Heechul. Setelahnya dia duduk di kursi di depan Heechul.

"Istirahatlah dulu, oppa. Kau sudah bekerja hampir 3 jam. Bahkan sudah hampir jam makan siang." Balas Sulli. Heechul tersenyum dan dia langsung meletakkan penanya dan mengambil cangkir yang tadi dibawa oleh Sulli.

"Gomawo, Sulli-ah." Balas Heechul sambil meminum isi cangkir tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak ingin makan siang, oppa?" Tanya Sulli.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Heechul setelah meletakkan cangkir tadi. Sulli mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan siang bersama. Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama kan? Aku yang traktir." Ucap Heechul sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Sulli langsung ikut berdiri dan keduanya keluar dari ruangan Heechul. Selama menuju kantin kantor yang terletak dilantai 1, keduanya mengobrol. Heechul memang mengenal Sulli karna merupakan adik dari Choi Siwon, teman Yesung. Keduanya langsung menemukan meja kosong saat sudah sampai di kantin. Pelayan langsung menanyai pesanan keduanya.

"Oppa, apa kau tahu kalau Universitas Seoul akan mengadakan acara seni 2 bulan lagi?" Tanya Sulli setelah pelayan pergi.

"Ne. Tadi aku mengantar Yesungie ke kampusnya karna dia menjadi panitia. Aku juga melihat Siwon disana." Balas Heechul.

"Ne, aku jadi penasaran acara seni seperti apa yang akan mereka buat." Ucap Sulli.

"Apa akan ada undangan untuk umum?" Tanya Heechul sambil meminum jus tomatnya.

"Aku dengar dari Siwon oppa, kemungkinan ada. Karna nantinya acara ini akan terbuka untuk umum." Jawab Sulli.

Heechul mengangguk. Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung mengambil handphone miliknya dan mengetik sebuah pesan. Bibirnya tersenyum saat pesan yang dikirimnya mendapat balasan.

"Kau kenapa, oppa?" Tanya Sulli saat melihat senyum Heechul.

"Ani. Aku baru saja mengirimi Yesung pesan dan dia membalas sedang dimarahi oleh Siwon." Balas Heechul.

"Yesung oppa, wae? Eh, gomawo!" Ucap Sulli saat pesanan keduanya sudah datang. Heechul hanya tersenyum.

"Siwon memarahinya karna dia memesan banyak makanan padahal Siwon yang traktir." Jawab Heechul.

Sulli tertawa. "Benarkah?" Tanya Sulli. Sulli mengenal Yesung dengan baik karna Siwon. Jadi dia tidak kaget jika Yesung bertingkah seperti itu pada Siwon.

"Bahkan Yesung memaksa Siwon untuk mentraktir Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin juga."Ucap Heechul. Sulli kembali tertawa. Keduanya mengenal Leeteuk dan Kangin karna pernah bertemu di acara ulang tahun Yesung.

"Ha~ kasian Siwon oppa!" Ucap Sulli.

Heechul tertawa dan keduanya langsung menyantap makan siang sambil bercerita banyak hal.

* * *

**2 Bulan Kemudian**

Tidak terasa acara seni yang diadakan oleh Universitas Seoul tiba saatnya. Keluarga Kim sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke Universitas Seoul karna mendapat undangan. Heechul dan Nyonya Kim sudah siap dan menunggu 2 namja yang dari tadi belum selesai berdandan.

"Appa, ayolah. Acara hampir dimulai!" Teriak Heechul sambil yang sedang menatap kesal jam dinding.

"Sabarlah, hyung!" Balas Yesung yang turun bersama sang appa. Keduanya tampak tampan dengan jas hitam.

Yesung memakai kemeja biru pudar kotak dengan dasi putih dan jeans hitam. Kemejanya dilapisi jas berwarna hitam. Karna acara ini semiformal dan dia juga panitia jadi dia tidak perlu memakai baju yang terlalu formal.

Mereka berempat langsung melangkah keluar rumah untuk berangkat ke Universitas Seoul. Heechul mengemudi dengan Yesung di sampingnya. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim duduk dibelakang. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa karna Yesung yang digoda oleh Heechul.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat acara dan sudah tampak ramai karna acara sudah hampir dimulai. Yesung langsung menggandeng Nyonya Kim saat turun dari mobil. Sementara Heechul berdiri di samping Heechul dan Tuan Kim di samping sang istri. Tanpa diduga, Heechul menggandeng tangan Yesung yang bebas. Yesung yang kaget langsung menatap Heechul dan dibalas senyum lembut oleh Heechul.

Keluarga Kim langsung menjadi pusat perhatian karna aura yang dipancarkan oleh Heechul dan Yesung.

"Yesungie, kenapa kau baru datang?" Tanya Siwon yang sedang mengantri bersama sang Eomma.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Balas Yesung ketus.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua sama saja. Panitia tetapi telat." Ucap Heechul.

"Betul, oppa!" Dukung Sulli.

2 keluarga tersebut langsung tertawa. Siwon yang memang sudah tampan semakin tampan dengan kemeja biru langit dan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kaki panjangnya dibaluti jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Disampingnya Nyonya Choi menggandeng lengannya.

Sulli sendiri semakin cantik dengan dress soft pink 5cm diatas lutut. Rambut pendeknya di tata sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak seperti putri. Tangannya menggandeng lengan Tuan Choi.

"Ya, Choi Siwon, Kim Yesung. Kalian kan panitia, bagaimana kalian masih disini?" Tanya seorang panitia yang bertugas dibagian penyambutan tamu undangan.

"Mianhae, Hae!" Ucap Yesung dan Siwon bersamaan. Sementara mereka yang mendengar ucapan Yesung dan Siwon hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab jika Leeteuk hyung tahu kalau kalian-"

"Aku sudah tahu, Hae!" Ucap sebuah suara memotong ucapan Donghae.

"Leeteuk hyung?" Ucap Yesung dan Siwon. Keduanya langsung nyengir saat Leeteuk menatap keduanya tajam.

"Kalian ini, cepat bersiap! Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai." Ucap Leeteuk tegas.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yesung dan Siwon langsung meninggalkan orang tua dan saudara mereka untuk bersiap-siap. Leeteuk langsung meminta maaf dan pamit karna dia harus memberikan kata sambutan sebagai ketua panitia.

Heechul langsung menggantikan posisi Siwon dan menggandeng Nyonya Choi. Nyonya Choi tidak keberatan karna Heechul sangat tampan malam ini. Sesekali beberapa tamu yeoja dan uke menatap iri kearah Nyonya Choi karna berjalan beriringan bersama Heechul.

"Mereka itu, kenapa harus menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Nyonya Kim saat melihat tatapan para yeoja kearah putra sulungnya.

"Mungkin mereka iri karna aku berjalan bersama Heechul." Ucap Nyonya Choi sambil tertawa.

"Mereka iri karna aku berjalan bersama Ahjumma yang cantik ini." Jawab Heechul sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini!" Ucap Tuan Kim.

Mereka sudah sampai dimeja yang sudah disediakan. Heechul duduk disamping Sulli. Kedua keluarga itu mengobrol sembari menunggu acara dimulai. Sesekali Heechul mengusap kepala Sulli dan tertawa bersama.

Akhirnya 15 menit kemudian, acara pun dimulai. Dibuka oleh kata sambutan dari ketua panitia yaitu Leeteuk.

"Dia itu, selalu menjadi ketua panitia." Ucap Tuan Choi sambil menatap kearah Leeteuk.

"Ya, orang tuanya pasti bangga!" Ucap Tuan Kim.

"Jadi appa tidak bangga punya anak sepertiku?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aniya. Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Ucapan appa menyiratkan seperti itu." Balas Heechul sambil mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kau ini, dasar!" Ucap Tuan Kim.

Drrt… drrt

Heechul langsung membuka handphonenya saat merasakan getaran dikantong jasnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat nama Yesung. Dia langsung mengetik balasan untuk dongsaeng sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi Yesungie akan tampil!" Ucap Heechul.

"Eh, dia juga menjadi pengisi acara?" Tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Ne umma. Dia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu." Jawab Heechul.

"Wah, pasti lagunya akan sangat bagus." Ucap Sulli sambil menatap kearah panggung.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya Yesung pun tampil dengan sebuah lagu ballad. Semua yang hadir tampak terbius dengan suara yang dimiliki namja manis tersebut. Yesung menatap meja dimana keluarganya dan keluarga Siwon tempati. Matanya menatap tepat di mata Heechul dan tersenyum. Tidak ada yang menyadari kecuali keduanya.

Tanpa kata-kata keduanya mengerti arti tatapan masing-masing.

* * *

Yesung menatap kosong kecermin. Mata sipitnya tampak sembab dan bibirnya tampak pucat. Walaupun sudah dimake up tetapi wajah pucatnya masih sangat tampak.

KLEK

"Yesungie?" Panggil Nyonya Kim. Beliau menatap sedih sang anak yang hanya menatap kosong kecermin.

Yesung tidak menghiraukan panggilan sang eomma karna sekarang pikirannya sedang tidak berada disini. Sang eomma langsung mendekati Yesung dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eomma mohon Yesungie, jangan seperti ini. Kau harus tahu bahwa kami melakukan ini demi kebaikan kalian." Ucap Nyonya Kim lembut.

"Arraso eomma. Yesungie mengerti jadi jangan khawatir." Balas Yesung datar. Nyonya Kim mengeratkan pelukannya.

Beliau tahu kenapa sang anak bungsu seperti ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ini juga salahnya dan sang suami tetapi ini demi kebaikan sang anak. Heechul dan Yesung. Keduanya masih terdiam hingga sebuah suara terdengar.

"Yesungie, ahjumma?" Panggil Siwon pelan.

Nyonya Kim langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, ada apa?" Tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Ahjusshi Kim memanggil ahjumma karna beliau akan pergi ke tempat acara." Ucap Siwon pelan. Matanya menatap Yesung yang hanya menatap cermin. Siwon tersenyum miris melihat wajah pucat Yesung.

"Arraso, gomawo Siwon-ah. Kau pergilah bersama Yesungie, ne." Ucap Nyonya Kim yang melangkah melewati Siwon. Siwon mengangguk.

Setelah Nyonya Kim keluar, Siwon langsung mendekati Yesung. Siwon memilih berlutut didepan Yesung dan menggenggam tangannya. Siwon menatap Yesung.

TES

Yesung yang sadar bahwa Siwon menatapnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Setelah kemarin-kemarin dia tidak menangis, terakhir tadi malam, akhirnya Yesung menangis lagi. Matanya masih menatap cermin.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Siwon lembut.

GREB

Yesung langsung memeluk Siwon dan menangis kencang. Hatinya sesak dan dia butuh sandaran saat ini. Dia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya agar dia tidak merasa sesesak ini. Sejak semalam dia sudah mengeluarkan semuanya tetapi belum merasa lega. Siwon sendiri mengelus punggung Yesung lembut, mengerti bahwa Yesung tidak butuh kata-kata. Namja manis itu hanya butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuat hatinya lega.

Yesung sendiri masih menangis kencang saat Siwon mengelus punggungnya. Dia bahkan semakin menangis saat Siwon mengucapkan kata penenang dan menyuruhnya untuk mengeluarkan semuanya sekarang. Siwon tidak peduli jasnya akan basah akibat air mata Yesung. Yesung sendiri tidak peduli jika make upnya berantakan karna hatinya lebih berantakan.

Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Siwon langsung menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi yang sudah tidak sechubby dulu. Siwon tersenyum dan dibalas senyum pedih Yesung.

"Mianhae." Ucap Siwon.

"Untuk?" Tanya Yesung lirih.

"Karna Heechul hyung harus menikah dengan Sulli. Mianhae, Yesungie!" Ucap Siwon lirih.

"Gwenchana, Siwonnie. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku jadi berhentilah meminta maaf." Ucap Yesung.

Setelahnya mereka tersenyum. Yesung langsung merapikan dirinya dan bersiap menyusul orang tuanya. Siwon menatapnya khawatir dan Yesung sadar itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Siwonnie. Kau jangan khawatir tetapi aku minta, tetaplah disampingku dan topang aku jika akan jatuh." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Arraso, Yesungie!" Balas Siwon.

Keduanya langsung keluar kamar Yesung untuk menuju mobil Siwon dan menuju gedung dimana Heechul dan Sulli akan menikah. Ya. Heechul dan Sulli akan menikah hari ini. Kalian bertanya kenapa? Ini terjadi akibat kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu.

* * *

_**Flashback On**_

_**Acara seni di Universitas Seoul baru saja selesai. Tampak keluarga Kim dan Choi sedang berdiri di depan gerbang universitas. Mereka sedang 4 orang yang masih berada di dalam gedung universitas. Heechul, Yesung, Siwon dan Sulli.**_

"_**Ais, mereka ini kemana?" Ucap Nyonya Choi sambil menatap kegedung universitas.**_

"_**Sabarlah, yeobo. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Ucap Tuan Choi.**_

_**Tampak dari kejauhan Siwon dan Sulli berjalan sambil bergandengan. Jas yang dikenakan Siwon tampak menutupi tubuh Sulli. Mungkin karna udara semakin dingin.**_

"_**Mianhae eomma, appa, ahjussi, ahjumma." Ucap Siwon saat sudah berdiri di depan orang tuanya dan orang tua Yesung.**_

"_**Gwenchana, Siwon-ah. Mana Yesung dan Heechul?" Tanya Nyonya Kim saat tidak menemukan 2 anak kesayangannya.**_

"_**Ne? bukankah mereka harusnya sudah disini?" Tanya Sulli sambil menatap kebelakang.**_

"_**Aniyo, mereka tadinya akan menyusul kalian tetapi malah kalian yang duluan datang. Sebaiknya kita mencari mereka." Usul Tuan Choi.**_

"_**Ani, tidak perlu Tuan Choi. Biar kami saja yang mencari mereka." Ucap Tuan Kim.**_

"_**Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Kim. Kami juga menyayangi mereka jadi mari kita cari bersama." Ucap Nyonya Choi.**_

_**Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tidak bisa menolak hingga akhirnya dua keluarga itu mencari Yesung dan Heecul. Siwon menggandeng Nyonya Kim dan Sulli menggandeng Nyonya Choi. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga berjalan didepan. Mereka menyusuri lorong yang sepi karna acara sudah selesai tetapi masih tampak beberapa panitia yang berjalan kesana kemari.**_

_**Hingga langkah mereka terhenti disebuah kelas yang kosong. 6 orang disana terpaku menatap pemandangan didepan mereka. Tampak 2 namja yang sedang berciuman mesra hingga terdengar desahan lirih dari namja yang lebih mungil.**_

"_**KIM HEECHUL! KIM YESUNG!" Teriak Tuan Kim.**_

_**2 namja yang dimaksud langsung memisahkan diri dan menatap shock kesamping. Disana tampak sang appa, eomma, Tuan dan Nyonya Choi, Siwon serta Sulli yang menatap kaget kearah mereka.**_

"_**Eomma? Appa?" Panggil Yesung lirih. Heechul langsung menggenggam tangan Yesung.**_

_**Tuan Kim langsung melangkah mendekati keduanya. Yesung mengeratkan genggamannya pada Heechul. Heechul sendiri menatap Tuan Kim dengan pandangan tenang. Karna dia sudah siap jika hal ini terjadi.**_

_**PLAK**_

"_**Appa!" Ucap Yesung saat Tuan Kim menampar Heechul.**_

"_**APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU! KENAPA, KIM HEECHUL?" Bentak Tuan Kim setelah menampar Heechul. Yesung langsung gemetar melihat tatapan Tuan Kim walaupun kondisi sedang gelap.**_

"_**Mianhae, appa, umma. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku bahwa aku mencintai Yesung. Kim Yesung. Bukan sebagai dongsaeng tetapi sebagai orang yang mencintai namja lainnya." Balas Heechul tenang.**_

"_**Kalau kau ingin bertingkah seperti ini, setidaknya jangan melibatkan Yesung." Ucap Tuan Kim tajam.**_

"_**Ani, appa. Heechul hyung tidak pernah melakukan itu tetapi ini atas dasar hatiku. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Ucap Yesung sambil menatap sang appa.**_

"_**KIM YESUNG! Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini?" Tanya sang appa.**_

"_**Tidak ada, appa. Tetapi ini murni atas keinginanku sendiri jadi mianhae appa. Jangan salahkan Heechul hyung, ini juga kesalahanku." Ucap Yesung.**_

"_**Putuskan hubungan kalian dan salah satu dari kalian harus menikah atau kalian akan appa pisahkan!" Putus Tuan Kim.**_

"_**Wae?" Tanya Heechul sambil menatap sang appa.**_

"_**Karna hubungan kalian salah, Heechul!" Jawab Tuan Kim.**_

"_**Ani. Aku tidak mau, appa!" Ucap Heechul sambil memeluk Yesung.**_

"_**Kalau begitu, Kim Yesung, besok akan appa kirim ke Canada!" Putus Tuan Kim sambil berbalik memunggungi kedua namja Kim tersebut.**_

_**Yesung langsung menatap punggung sang appa kaget. Lebih baik mereka pisah tetapi masih bisa bertemu daripada dipisahkan dan tidak bisa bertemu.**_

"_**Appa, baiklah! Aku akan berpisah dengan Heechul hyung dan menikah sesuai dengan keinginan appa." Ucap Yesung sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Heechul.**_

"_**Yesungie/Yesung oppa?" Panggil Siwon dan Sulli. Heechul menatap kaget Yesung.**_

"_**Apa-apaan kau, Kim Yesung?" Bentak Heechul.**_

"_**Hyung, biarkan aku yang mengalah. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Yesung sambil menatap Heechul.**_

"_**Ani, kau-"**_

"_**Hyung, selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta apa pun padamu jadi anggaplah ini permintaan pertama dan terakhirku." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum. Heechul menatap Yesung dan dia tidak bodoh untuk menangkap arti tatapan Yesung. Sedih dan terluka.**_

_**BRUK**_

"_**Aku akan menuruti permintaan appa tapi tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengan Yesungie, appa." Ucap Heechul sambil berlutut.**_

"_**Hyung/oppa?" Panggil Siwon, Yesung dan Sulli. Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menatap sedih putranya yang tengah berlutut.**_

"_**Selama ini, aku selalu menuruti permintaan appa dan eomma. Aku menjadi penerus appa agar Yesung bisa meneruskan impiannya menjadi penyanyi. Aku menuruti permintaan appa dan eomma untuk tidak kuliah agar Yesung bisa kuliah-"**_

"_**Hyungie?" Yesung memanggil namanya lirih.**_

"_**Tapi kali ini aku akan menuruti permintaan appa jika appa mau menuruti permintaanku yang pertama dan terakhir. Aku akan menikah dengan siapa pun yang menjadi pilihan kalian tetapi tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengan Yesung. Aku tidak ingin dia pindah ke Canada. Setidaknya aku punya alasan untuk tetap menjadi penerus appa!" Ucap Heechul panjang lebar. Matanya menatap punggung sang appa sedih.**_

_**Yesung dan Sulli sudah menangis. Siwon mencoba menenangkan Nyonya Kim yang sedih melihat putranya. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi yang hanya bisa diam karna mereka sadar bahwa ini bukan urusan mereka.**_

"_**Baik. Appa akan menurutinya tetapi appa harap, kalian hentikan hubungan ini dan bersikaplah layaknya saudara." Ucap Tuan Kim sambil menatap keduanya.**_

_**Heechul dan Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk. Setelahnya Tuan Kim membawa Nyonya Kim untuk pulang. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi menyusul karna mereka yakin, saat ini hanya Siwon dan Sulli yang bisa menenangkan keduanya. Siwon dan Sulli langsung mendekati 2 namja Kim tersebut. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yesung langsung memeluk Sulli dan menangis kencang.**_

"_**Oppa, mianhae!" Ucap Sulli sambil mengelus punggung Yesung.**_

_**Heechul sendiri masih berlutut dan tidak menatap Yesung. Dia tidak cemburu saat Sulli memeluk Yesung. Siwon langsung mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk mengajaknya berdiri.**_

"_**Hyung, berdirilah!" Ucap Siwon lembut. Heechul menggeleng.**_

_**Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memeluk Heechul. Kembali Yesung menangis dipelukan Heechul.**_

"_**Hyung, mianhae!" Ucap Yesung yang menangis kencang.**_

"_**Ani. Gwenchana, Yesungie! Setidaknya kau tidak dikirim ke Canada." Balas Heechul sambil memeluk Yesung.**_

_**Siwon dan Sulli hanya menatap sedih keduanya. Mereka tahu bahwa hubungan 2 namja Kim itu salah tetapi mereka juga tidak tega melihat keduanya seperti ini. Lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan?**_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka. Digedung tempat Heechul dan Sulli akan menikah. 3 hari setelah kejadian itu, sang appa memutuskan untuk menikahkan Heechul dengan Sulli. Sulli yang awalnya menolak langsung setuju saat Yesung memohon padanya. Sulli yang memang menyayangi Yesung menjadi tidak tega. Heechul sendiri hanya diam saat sang appa mengatakan akan menikahkannya dengan Sulli.

"Mianhae, oppa!" Ucap Sulli saat Heechul bertemu dengannya.

Heechul hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Sulli saat mereka bertemu setelah 2 keluarga tersebut setuju. Toh keluarga Kim dan Choi memang sudah mengenal lama jadi tidak ada masalah jika keduanya menjadi besan.

Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Heechul dan Yesung menjadi renggang bahkan dingin dan datar. Seperti ada tembok yang kuat yang dibangun keduanya. Keduanya seolah-olah tidak saling mengenal jika bertemu dirumah. Bahkan suasana sarapan pagi, makan siang dan makan malam akan sangat dingin jika sudah ada keduanya.

Yesung masih berkuliah seperti biasa dan Heechul bekerja diperusahaan. Keduanya tidak akan saling mengganggu sepertu dulu. Bahkan sekarang keduanya akan mengikuti apa pun kata Tuan Kim. Tuan Kim meminta Yesung untuk berdekatan dengan yeoja pilihannya pun, Yesung turuti. Tetapi Yesung tidak tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja tersebut. Yesung selalu meminta Siwon untuk menemaninya kemana pun dia pergi dan Siwon tidak keberatan.

Heechul sendiri memilih menyibukkan diri diperusahaan. Memilih berangkat setelah sarapan dan akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Setelahnya dia kembali ke perusahaan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sulli yang diminta menjadi calon istrinya, sebisa mungkin menemani Heechul. Heechul sendiri tidak keberatan.

Kisah ini berakhir dengan keduanya yang memilih untuk mengalah. Mereka berdua sadar, bahwa jika bukan mereka yang mengalah maka akan banyak pihak yang tersakiti. Jadi lebih baik mereka yang tersakiti daripada orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.

**END**

* * *

**Jja, akhirnya selesai juga fic hasil request dongsaeng saya..**

**Mianhae saeng kalo jelek dan tidak sesuai harapan..**

**Ini diketik tanpa edit dan saat insomnia melanda..**

**Jadi beginilah hasilnya..**

**Baiklah, Mind To Review?**


End file.
